


fools who run their mouths

by honeybaked_hamilton



Series: fools who run their mouths [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Angelica, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smoking, Texting, also, also burr and hamilton are HELLA bi, also tjeff and mads are THAT couple interpret that however u want those nerds, blink and you'll miss the burr/bellamy ref, burr and hamilton are polisci students of course, burr has anxiety, but it's literally mentioned in two sentences so ??, ill add more as i go i am excited for this story, laf herc and john are in a polyam relationship i love them, like not excessively but just thought i'd be safe than sorry, west wing ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybaked_hamilton/pseuds/honeybaked_hamilton
Summary: [modern AU where Hamilton and Burr are college roommates. One day Hamilton accidentally finds Burr’s diary and reads part of it and it turns out it’s full of descriptions of awkward incidents in Burr’s life (fell out of bed, lost his umbrella etc). So Hamilton tells all his friends and then Burr FREAKS OUT because there are multiple entries obsessing over Hamilton (none of which Hamilton has actually read). So they have an incredibly confusing argument and somehow end up making out.]
found on hamilton prompts, i added like a backstory to how they met a bit plus group chats bc i love those in fics





	1. The Bar Revelation

 

 

“I'm going out for drinks with Mads, _try_ not to burn down our dorm this time okay?”, Aaron said over his shoulder to his roommate.

“BURR THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME! When will you let that go? I left the hot plate on since our heater went to shit and you’re the one who’s always on me to sleep more, so really, it’s not my fault I fell asleep and forgot about it, if anything you instigated that incident. Check and MATE.” Hamilton argued all in one breath.

They glared at each other, neither relenting to drop the other’s gaze before Hamilton muttered, ”Sure, Burr” and resumed his frantic typing. Burr gave him a satisfied smirk before closing the door behind him. 

As he was walking downtown, Burr couldn’t help but smile as he thought back to when he first met Alexander. He’d been outside his favorite coffeeshop near campus, Revolutionary Brew, where Angelica worked as a barista. Angelica shot Aaron a disappointed look as he lit a cigarette.

“You know those things can kill you, right?

“So does stress," Burr deadpanned.

Angelica rolled her eyes and hummed her discontent before talking to Aaron about making pamphlets on campus sexual assault for the women’s center they volunteered at when a voice suddenly interrupted them. 

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?” As Burr turned around, he saw a scruffy yet handsome man with an oversized sweatshirt, faded jeans, and dark hair messily pulled back into a bun and unconsciously gave him a once over. 

“That depends, who’s asking?” Aaron practically purred as Angelica smirked and playfully elbowed him before excusing herself to the “demon espresso machine” inside. Hamilton noticed Burr eyeing him, faint blush painting his cheeks before ducking his head rushing on, “Oh, sure, I’m Alexander Hamilton — I have been looking for you” Hamilton said with a small smile. 

Burr flicked his cigarette on the ground, leaning back against the brick wall looking at Alexander, “I’m getting nervous” he said with a teasing smile.

“Sir, I heard your name around campus, you’ve got quite the reputation” Hamilton flirted. Burr’s eyebrows shot up and felt his face heat up at the possible double entendre. 

“Oh?” Burr asked nervously. 

“Apparently, you’re quite the prodigy. Started college at sixteen and fast-tracking your studies to get into law school early” Hamilton was looking at Burr in awe before adding with a smirk, “And from what Jon Bellamy’s told me, a smooth talker”. 

Yeah, okay Burr definitely felt his face betray himself going red and tried to disguise his spluttering as a cough. Luckily Hamilton didn’t seem to notice Burr acting like a human disaster. 

“So how’d you do it?”, Hamilton insisted.

Burr felt his brow furrow before explaining, “It was my parents’ dying wish…”  

Hamilton’s eyes lit up at this, “You’re an orphan? I’m an orphan!” he exclaimed.

God, this guy has no tact, Burr thought. But his relentless energy and ambition, intrigued him. 

Surprising himself, Burr said, “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“That would be nice,” said Hamilton equally surprised. 

 

Shaking his head, Burr belatedly realized he made it to the bar in a daze. Just before he could drown out his Hamilton related thoughts with a drink, he got a text. 

 

**group chat: #saltsquad**

 

**madmoney:** ahh sorry we’re running a bit late ! soMEONE TOOK FOREVER ON THEIR HAIR

**tjefferoni:** excuse u art can’t be rushed

**thewittiest:** time to get a new mirror . . . 

**burrsir:** [siren blares] shiiiit

**madmoney:** rest in pieces babe

**tjefferoni:** *is feeling betrayed*

**thewittiest:**   did i time travel or did jefferson really just make a myspace ref?

**thewittiest:** i’m embarrassed to be associated with u rn tbhtbh

**burrsir:** ANYWAYS, not that i don’t love all of you but i thought just mads and i were getting drinks tonight???

 

Just as Burr was waiting for a response, James, Jefferson, and Angelica walked in looking at Burr in apprehension. “Okay so don’t get mad,” Angelica rushed before Jefferson yelled, “THIS IS AN INTERVENTION!” James and Angelica face-palmed while Burr looking confused asked, “Um, what for? It can’t be for smoking. Remember Hamilton helped me quit? Well more like persuaded me…” A small smile forming on Burr’s face as he remembered how Alexander would pluck the cigarettes out of his mouth and fling them out of their dorm window before going on a tirade of rants about the dangerous effects of smoking. Losing himself (yet again) in thinking about Hamilton, Burr saw the trio share a fond eye-roll. 

“Right there! That sappy look you get whenever you talk about Hamilton. You're pining for that loudmouth and it’s getting truly nauseating,” Jefferson stated as he shook his head. 

“I have to agree with Jefferson on this one,” Angelica confessed as she ordered a round of tequila shots, “did you forget I was there when you first met? It was sickly sweet I swear, you are both head over heels for each other”. 

“What we’re trying to say is” Madison said earnestly, as he put his arm around Burr, “you need to tell Hamilton how you feel already!” 

“First off, I don’t love Hamilton. Secondly, he probably doesn’t feel the same. AND thirdly, this isn’t any of your business,” Burr said all in one shaky breath and downed his tequila shot. 

“Who said anything about love?” Jefferson smirked feeling his point proven.

“Okay Burr,” said Madison, “you wanna argue this out like a lawyer? Let’s look at the facts. You mention Hamilton _at least_ five times a day. We’ve known you a lot longer than him yet you opened up to him pretty quicky. Despite being polar opposites you know each other’s quirks, it’s almost scary, it’s like he’s the right hand and you're the left hand. Speaking of being in sync, whenever you’re teamed up in debates you obliterate the opposite side, that's how well you know each other's habits. Also, you’re forgetting I have that video of you drunkenly singing Mariah Carey’s “We Belong Together” while gazing adoringly at a picture of Hamilton that just happens to be your lockscreen, do I really need to go on?” 

It was Jefferson who first broke the silence. “Damn, babe that was brutally honest,” he said smiling, impressed by his boyfriend. 

Aaron went quiet as he thought about his feelings for Hamilton. Was it that obvious?

After meeting him at the coffeeshop, Hamilton was constantly around Burr, asking him a million questions. Sure, Burr was initially annoyed by all the attention but he found himself missing Hamilton when he wasn’t bugging him. Plus they saw each other everywhere. They were both polisci majors, both volunteered at the women’s center, wrote for the college newspaper (Aaron wrote the advice column, “Talk Less, Smile More” while Hamilton wrote the Opinions), participated in the same clubs (Minority Students Association and the LGBTQA+ club). There were times Hamilton got on his nerves, when he would prioritize writing over eating and sleeping, when he would leave his clothes lying around their dorm, and his knack for fighting anyone about anything however miniscule. Granted, they didn’t agree on everything. But, they had a mutual respect for one another despite their differences, they had come to know each other’s moods intuitively. One night in particular during a violent rainstorm Alexander confided in him about his past as Burr consoled him and softly murmured about his difficult childhood as well. It was at this point that Aaron realized that seeing Alexander each day felt like coming home. 

“I’m so screwed,” Aaron announced as he slumped on the bar stool before taking another shot. 

 


	2. The Diary Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh man hamilton finds burr's diary, discovers some things, laughs & cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm evil for adding another chapter and dragging the story out a bit but i wanted hamilton to agonize over burr, sorry not sorry.

 

Hamilton let out a sigh as Burr left. He was pining after his friend so much so that he physically felt his heart ache. Every time Burr looked at him with fond exasperation he felt a warmth flush over his body. They would get into the occasional fight, Burr obstinately not taking a side (which he did on purpose since he knew it infuriated Hamilton) while Hamilton argued for an hour. In the heat of these debates, Burr would glance at his lips before excusing himself out leaving Hamilton in a whirlwind of emotions and with a pulse as fast as a hummingbird’s wings.

If Hamilton was being honest with himself he was far gone the first day he met Burr. He practically interrogated people around campus asking after Aaron, he looked up to him academically and was eager to know more about him.

But he was definitely not prepared for a smooth af Aaron Burr. He was 99% sure Burr was flirting with him that day. Normally Hamilton would have rushed into a relationship, but he felt instinctively that he ought to take it slow with Burr. He was not throwing away his shot with him.

He was surprised when Burr agreed to room together. As they got to know one another, they fell into a rhythm. When they weren’t in their dorm room binge-watching _The West Wing_ they were study buddies in the library. Burr would stay up editing Hamilton’s 30 page essays down to the maximum page limit of 15 while Hamilton challenged Burr to voice his opinions openly.  It was as if him and Burr were as symbiotic as a bee and a flower. It was nice to have someone to come home to and just rant without being judged and Burr had this ability to lull Hamilton into a state of peace and quiet. And if Hamilton _just happened_ to fall asleep on Burr’s shoulder when they watched Netflix who was he to complain? He felt his mouth go dry and his heart pause as he realized he referred to their shared dorm as “home”. That never happened to him before. 

Aware that he stopped midway through typing his paper for Washington’s class to pine over Aaron, Hamilton decided to take a break by snagging some of Burr’s “secret” stash of caramel popcorn. But just when he rose out of his chair he tripped over his pile of clothes and landed face first. As he swore under his breath he lifted his head slowly and something under Burr’s bed caught his eye. 

He reached out and saw that it was a leather bound moleskin. Curiously he flipped through the pages before he saw that his name along with the Spice Girls written down, that piqued his interest. 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_What happens when Alexander is out of the dorm, stays a secret between us. He left early for his Latino Studies class so I decided to “treat myself” as Jefferson says. So you know I put some cheesy pop songs on full blast. I was singing along to Selena Gomez in bed when the Spice Girls’ Wannabe came on shuffle. Now dearest diary, you _ _know_ _my love for the Spice Girls. I’m basically Scary Spice, even though Angelica insists she is. Now that I think about it, Jefferson is totally Posh Spice and Alexander is so Baby Spice (even though he’d vehemently deny it, but don’t tell him I said that). So I jumped out of bed still in my pajamas, grabbed Alexander’s hairbrush as a microphone and let my non-existent hair down. So I was really jamming out to Mel B’s solo, I mean really bumping and grinding when suddenly I turn around and guess who I see in the door way? Fucking Madison filming on his phone, barely holding in his laughter !!! I totally forgot we were getting brunch that morning. . . So in revenge, I threw the hairbrush microphone at him._

_— A. Burr_

 

Hamilton felt himself blink multiple times trying to process what he just read. First he felt indignation, he was _definitely not_ Baby Spice. Secondly, surprise that Burr sang cheesy pop songs, oh man, he was for sure going to drag Burr to a karaoke bar sometime soon. And Thirdly, he was going to bribe Madison into sending him that video.

Hamilton got a guilty itch under his skin, he knew he shouldn’t invade Burr’s privacy like this but he resolved that reading _just two more_ entries wouldn’t be _that_ bad. After an internal argument with himself, he settled he wouldn’t read any more entries with his name in them. 

 

_Dear Diary,_

_After leaving my Political Theory class today, I thought I’d stop by Revolutionary Brew and catch Angelica at the end of her shift. Her sisters were there too so I chatted with Eliza about how she was liking her Social Work classes and Peggy got me up to date on the latest memes, apparently I was way behind. Of course they all decided to gang up on me and ask when I was finally going to ask out a certain someone. Just before we all left together, Angelica made me an americano. But, oh my god, okay so Angie made the funniest joke and I might have laughed so hard that I snorted hot coffee ??? To say the least, Angelica was not amused at my spluttering hot liquid everywhere at her work and Peg snapped the most embarrassing picture promising she'd make me into a meme. goodbye cruel world._

_— A. Burr_

 

Tears, there were tears of laughter. Hamilton was clutching at his side doubling over as he imagined Burr’s face. How were people not sending these embarrassing pictures of Burr to him immediately? Granted, he already had a picture of Burr with ice cream on his nose as his home screen. But still, the more nerdy pictures of Burr, the merrier. He felt his throat constrict when Burr mentioned asking someone out. Who was he going to ask out? Did he still have a crush on them? Thinking about Burr with someone else made Hamilton feel faint. “Just one more entry,” Hamilton reminded himself.  

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I was rudely dragged out of the library today by Jefferson. Guess where he ended up taking me? THE MALL. Now I won’t admit it in public, actually I’ll deny it. But I actually really love shopping with him. Although he picks the most eccentric pieces, god that purple velvet blazer is an eyesore, he surprisingly pulls it off somehow. I was perusing through a rack of button-ups when I saw Jefferson walk towards me with something in his arms and a mischievous look (never a good sign) in his eyes. He had what looked like the tightest pair of pants I’d ever seen. You can imagine how high my eyebrows shot up when he said they were for me! He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked saying something along the lines about how they’d for sure get the attention of “my man”. Ha, as if! If he hasn’t noticed I’ve been flirting with him for over a year he probably never will. But I conceded as Jefferson pushed me in the direction of the changing rooms. I still literally can’t believe Jefferson wolf-whistled me, jesus CHRIST. I have to admit they were pretty flattering on me but there was no way I’d actually wear it out in public. I was half tempted to take a picture of myself in them and send it oh so innocently to you know who, but when I tried to bend down to grab my phone on the bench . . . I heard the loudest ripping sound, my GOD. Next thing I know I see Jefferson doubling over laughing boisterously telling me he’s sending a pic of me in ripped pants to Ang and Mads. Why am I friends with them again ???_

_— A. Burr_

 

Hamilton let out a small laugh at Burr’s distaste of Jefferson’s truly horrid blazer. He hummed at Aaron’s confession of loving to shop, maybe he’d bring Hamilton along (without Jefferson of fucking course), he wouldn’t mind Burr dressing him up. His eyes glazed over visualizing Burr in tight pants, they probably would hug his hips and accentuate _everything_. Not gonna lie, Hamilton felt himself drooling at the fantasy. 

But he felt his heart drop again at Burr’s mention of a crush. He racked his brain thinking of possible people Burr could like but came up empty. They basically had the same group of friends and Hamilton spends the majority of his time with Burr, surely he would have noticed Burr liking someone? Burr liked someone for over a year yet he hadn’t confided in Alexander about it. Not only was Hamilton hurt that Burr felt he couldn’t tell him about his crush but he was on the verge of tears that Burr possibly loved someone for over a year and it wasn’t him. He’d been so patient, but now he’d been too late. Not even the thought of Burr in ripped pants could console him.

“I’m so screwed,” Hamilton said defeatedly, collapsing on his bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving you on a little bit of a cliffhanger sorry ! xoxo
> 
> and the angst ugh that was heart wrenching to write! 
> 
> can u believe these nerds are clueless about their feelings for each other wow
> 
> don't fret over poor hammy tho he's gonna get advice from the revolutionary squad next chapter!
> 
> talk to me on twitter @punkhamilton


	3. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of group chats, flirting, revelations, hurt feelings, insecurities, I think the title pretty much sums it up :)

 

After laying pitifully in his bed for a while, agonizing over whether or not he should confess his feelings to Burr, Hamilton reached a decision. There was no way he was going down without a fight, it just wasn’t in his DNA. If Burr really did love someone else well, what a perfect time to stretch out his future lawyer legs. He’d lay out his argument to Burr explaining why he should go on a date with him. Should he make a pro and con list for Burr on why dating him was beneficial to them both? Would a Powerpoint be too much? Frantically he searched for his phone, he had to get a second opinion. 

 

**group chat: #scrappypuppies**

  
****

**smallangrybi:**  911 EMERGENCY STAT ASAP !!!

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  we’ll be over in 5 minutes !!!

 **laffytaffy:**  MON CHER WHAT HAPPENED?

 **freckles:**  who do i need to fight

 **smallangrybi:** IT’S A BURR-GENCY !

 **tinkertailersoldierspy:**  R U SRS 

 **laffytaffy:**  okay so it is not, how you say a “life-threatening emergency”

 **freckles:** i love u hammy but JFC 

 **freckles:**  we were literally in the middle of some “serious cuddling” when we all sprang out of bed shit man, time ur burr freak outs better

 **smallangrybi:**  excuse u anything burr related is immediately DEFCON 1 like   drop whatever ur doing and appease me !!!

 **laffytaffy:**  we were appeasing each other if you catch my meaning (did i do the how you say, “double entendre” correctly?)

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  laf you know double entendre is a french word stop being cute omg

 **smallangrybi:**  GETTING BACK TO ME AND BURR,,,i may have made a huge mistake

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  when do you not. . . 

 **freckles:**  nice one herc 

 **smallangrybi:**  RUDE, anyways,,,,imayhavereadburr’sdiary oKAY

 **laffytaffy:**  POURQUOI !!!

 **freckles:**  hams u have reached a new low man such a bad idea

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  if u wanted to know burr’s secrets man u should’ve just asked me

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  jk i know all of your secrets 

 **freckles:** *hacker voice* i’m in

 **freckles:**  but rlly herc goddamn that turned dark so fast

 **smallangrybi:**  HELLO, HAVING A CRISIS HERE

 **smallangrybi:**  it started off all innocent okay like burr singing the spice girls and hot coffee coming out of his nose and ripped pants

 **smallangrybi:**  bUT THEN HE MENTIONED HAVING A CRUSH ON A GUY FOR OVER A YEAR 

 **smallangrybi:**  i’m in a pit of despair H E L P do y’all know who burr likes ???????????

 **smallangrybi:**  ACTUALLY DON’T TELL ME I DON’T WANNA THINK ABOUT BURR WITH SOME OTHER GUY OUCH. but should i tell burr how i feel finally? 

 **smallangrybi:**  actually can u guys come over i am feeling pretty low rn like hello darkness my old friend bad

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  we’ve literally been beggin u to tell him for a year

 **laffytaffy:**  of course petit lion, we’re already on our way there with snacks, fire up la Netflix!

 

Herc, Laf, and John walked into Hamilton’s dorm, arms full of snacks and blankets. “Okay spill everything, I need to know the details of that ripped pants story,” John said, holding in laughter. Snuggled under a blanket and popcorn in his hair, Hamilton started to lightly doze off on Lafayette’s shoulder as they watched  _Parks & Rec_. “Pssst, do you think he can hear us?” Herc asked nodding to Hamilton. “Non I don’t think so, but he is distressed, pauvre petite,” Lafayette said with a small frown. “I think we should tell the others,” John said getting his phone out. 

 

 **group chat:**   **OPERATION HAMBURR**

 

 **freckles:**  this needs to end i literally cannot handle any more pining y’all 

 **thewittiest:**  trust me i’m at my wit’s end (get it) how can two people be so  clueless

 **laffytaffy:**  well a slight snag in our masterplan, our petit alexander may have read burr’s diary. . .

 **tjefferoni:**  WHAAAAAAT

 **tjefferoni:**  also i wanna remind everyone i’m not on this chat for that human mess alexander’s sake, but bc aaron is my friend and i’m upset he’s upset over this FOOL

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  as you’ve said for the hundredth time

 **madmoney:**  why u always lyinnnn babe ur a big romantic at heart u know u ship them

 **cinnamonroll:** why was alex reading burr’s diary in the first place

 **laffytaffy:**  who knows how alexander’s brain works truly, it is how you say an, “enigma” but he read about burr liking a guy for a year and now he thinks he’s talking about someone else, merde. please tell me your plan with burr worked out?

 **cinnamonroll:**  oh yeah, did the “intervention” work?

 **madmoney:**  hard to say, after we confronted him he’s just been pacing around the bar mumbling to himself about hamilton so who knows???

 **cinnamonroll:**  I love them both but I cannot take another 2 AM text rampage from Alex about how beautiful Aaron’s voice is in the morning

 **thewittiest:**  no no no burr is the worst, i have to hear him swooning over alexander at the women’s center, at the coffeeshop, and in class  AND about the most mundane things like how alexander fell asleep  on his laptop and how CUTE it was, it’s non-stop. i am going to  murder them both

 **memequeen:**  i’ve hacked both of their phones and they each have a folder of pictures OF EACH OTHER

 **tinkertailorsoldierspy:**  i’m so proud of my protégée hacking phones like a boss :’)

 **tjefferoni:**  i’m prayin that burr finally tells hamilton tonight so we’ll be free from this hell

 **freckles:**  if he doesn’t say something when y’all get back from the bar i’m gonna start shit to get them talking i swear

 

Midway through another episode of  _Parks & Rec_, the trio heard noises outside the door. They could hear Burr arguing with Angelica, “What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Burr whined. “I can’t lose his friendship, Ang, I just  _can’t_ ,” Burr said in a strangled voice, choking on the last word. There was a beat of silence, probably Angelica giving him a serious, consoling look before she said, “He does Burr, trust yourself and you’d never lose him as a friend, he cares about you too much, and if he does i’ll beat him up myself” Burr let out a huff of laughter before saying good night to Angelica. The door clicked open and Burr was taken aback to find the trio there. The three of them smiled up at him as Herc loudly announced, “Well, if it isn’t the man of the hour! Aaron Burr, Sir!” 

 

At the mention of Aaron’s name, Hamilton sprung up from Laf’s shoulder, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning as he asked Burr if he had fun tonight. “Yeah it was alright,” Burr said avoiding his eyes, “What’s on Netflix?” 

 

“Just re-watching some  _Parks_ , you know I wouldn’t dare watch  _The West Wing_  without you Burr, that’s  _our thing_ ,” Hamilton said obviously.

 

Burr looked up at Hamilton, his eyes full of hope at the mention of “our thing”. His heart filled with warmth with the knowledge of Hamilton and him having something that’s uniquely  _theirs_.

 

“You’re such a Leslie Knope, you know that right? Peppy, Political, and Perfect” Burr said wrinkling his nose in affection. 

 

“Well, it only fits, you’re such a Ben Wyatt. Nerdy, Sarcastic, and Cute…” Hamilton said as his eyes sparkled. 

 

It felt like they were watching a tennis match. Herc, Laf, and John’s eyes going back and forth between the increasingly infuriating, flirty exchange. Laf cleared his throat loudly enough for Hamilton and Burr to realize they weren’t alone in the room. That was when John decided to start shit. 

 

“Well, well, well, Burr have you ripped any pants lately?” he said with cheeky grin. 

 

Burr felt his face go pale. He couldn’t be talking about what he thought he was talking about, right? No, there was no way, how would he know? 

 

Hamilton sensing Burr’s panic, elbowed Laurens in the ribs. “Don’t be a  _chismoso_ , Laurens,” he chastised. 

 

“What? You tryin’ to hide something Burr?” Laurens instigated, throwing Burr a knowing smile. 

 

Burr could feel his hands going clammy, they must have found his diary, it was the only explanation. Burr could feel the bile start to rise in his throat, if they had read the embarrassing entries then they must have seen the countless other entries (maybe even the  _explicit_  ones) about his feelings for Alexander. They were probably laughing at him after they read it. He had to get out of there. 

 

“I should go,” Burr rushed out avoiding Hamilton’s gaze in particular.  _He probably hates me, he doesn’t feel the same, he doesn’t want to be friends anymore_ , the paranoid thoughts flooding Aaron’s head. 

 

“No, these guys should go,” Hamilton said narrowing his eyes at his friends as he pushed them out of their room. 

 

“Burr let me explain, please,” Hamilton pleaded, running a hand through his hair.

 

“No, it’s okay, I understand,” Burr said quietly as he shuffled his feet, staring at the carpet. If Hamilton was going to reject him, he’d rather it be sooner rather than later. He wanted the pain to be instantaneous, like ripping off a band-aid.  

 

Trying to ease the tension and make Burr feel less embarrassed, Hamilton said, “Well, hey, there are worse things, right?”

 

Burr felt as if he was kicked in the chest, heart constricting. Yeah, sure, what’s worse than falling in love with your best friend and then having him blow it off as a joke?

 

Burr could feel himself getting angry at Hamilton’s apathy. How could he  just casually read Burr’s innermost feelings and then pretend like it meant nothing? Did Hamilton really care that little for him?

 

“How could you do that? Why did you have to go and read it?” Burr felt his voice shake as he stared at the wall behind Hamilton.

 

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I don’t understand why you’re getting so upset, it was just a few embarrassing incidents. What’s really bothering you? If anyone should be upset, it should be me!” Hamilton said on the verge of tears. 

 

Burr felt as if he’d been slapped, he couldn’t believe Hamilton was being so dismissive of his feelings. Fine, if Hamilton didn’t feel the same way for him, that was fine, just fine. He’d get over it somehow, but to suggest that Burr having a crush on him was inconsequential? 

 

“What?” Burr said devoid of emotion. 

 

“C’mon, Burr, surely you know how I feel…So imagine my surprise when I read that you’ve been in love with some random guy for over a year? I thought we were closer than that, I thought we were friends! Who is he? Do I know him? What does this guy have that I don’t? Don’t think I won’t fight for you Aaron because trust me I’ll fight everyone and everything for a chance to be with you! But please, if you don’t feel even an inkling of something for me at all, tell me now and put me out of my misery. Because I can’t bear the thought of you secretly hating me or finding out that you’ve been putting up with me this entire time, that would crush me entirely,” the tears were freely streaming down Alexander’s face as he paced around the room throwing his arms around in despair. Hamilton hiccuping from sobbing struggling with his words, “Ju-Just, I want —— I want you to know, I loved you all this time.  I knew it in the depths of my soul, when we debate together, when we laugh together, when we cry together, I knew there was no one else for me. P-Please Aaron, please, tell me I’m not too late,” he said before collapsing on his bed, hunched over, burying his face in his hands.  

 

It was as if a tidal wave crashed over Aaron, suffocating him. Alexander’s words felt like ice water, tingling down his body, awakening him with a jolt. As he came up for air, he felt his chest tighten at the loss of oxygen Alexander’s confession left him in and from the heartbreaking sight of Alexander defeated. Aaron crouched down on his knees in front of Alexander, gently placing his hands over Hamilton’s. 

 

“Hey,” Burr said softly trying to get Hamilton’s attention. As Hamilton slowly looked up into Aaron’s eyes, in an attempt to lighten the mood, Burr smiled and whispered, “Smile More”

 

Hamilton let out a new set of tears. Burr quickly realizing that was a mistake, wrapped his arms around Hamilton, murmuring his reassurance. Hamilton burrowed his face into the crook of Burr’s neck. Burr leaned in closer, his lips grazing Alexander’s ear as he breathed, “Alexander”. 

 

Hamilton felt his body shiver at the way his name rolled off the tip of Aaron’s tongue. 

 

With one hand running up and down his back and the other slowly raking fingers through his hair, Alexander felt his body melt into Aaron like soft butter on hot toast, savoring Aaron touching him.

 

“Alexander, there is no one else.” Alexander whipped his head up, confusion and the slightest glimmer of hope in his eyes. “When Laurens brought up the diary entry, I thought that meant you had read my entire diary” Alexander still looking thoroughly confused, Burr explained, “What I mean is, I thought that meant you read the entries where I go on for paragraphs about how much I love  _you_ , the guy I’ve had a crush on for over a year? That’s you.I just never thought you’d feel the same way, I mean why would you? You’re energetic, loud, full of life!”Hamilton started to shake his head, opening his mouth ready for a rebuttal but Burr was quicker,“Hold on, I just —— I have to get this out. I know I have that reputation of being a smooth talker, but you know better than most of my insecurities. You could have anyone, so why would you choose me?”Burr said, heaving out a bitter laugh, “I thought you, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan were laughing at me, because what other explanation was there, the possibility of you returning my feelings wasn’t even a thought that crossed my mind”. Aaron belatedly realized he was crying when Alexander separated himself from their embrace to wipe Aaron’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 

 

“Can I present my counter-argument now, co-counsel?” 

 

Burr felt himself laugh loudly at that as Hamilton beamed at him.

 

“Aaron Burr,” Hamilton started, “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, not the other way around. Actually now that I think about it, since we’ve been pining over each other for a year now, I think we can safely say we’re both the biggest idiots,” Hamilton resolved. Burr was openly giggling now at their shared absurdity. 

 

Hamilton furrowing his brow looking serious quickly said, “But Burr, Aaron, dearest, You have to know, I need you to know, how important you are to me. I’d never laugh at your feelings, you know that right?” 

 

Nodding his head, leaning into Hamilton’s hands cradling his face, Burr hummed. “Yeah, I know, it was just my anxiety talking and there were so many uncertainties you know? There were so many times I wanted to just grab you by the collar and tell you how much I wanted you. But I was so scared of losing your friendship”. 

 

“I can’t believe how clueless we were, my god,” Hamilton exclaimed shaking his head for what felt like the hundredth time. Burr hummed in agreement.

 

Suddenly struck by how close they were, their breaths ghosting over each other, eyes traveling between getting lost in each other’s gaze and staring greedily at plump lips. 

 

Aaron ever so slowly inched into Alexander’s atmosphere, and in a voice resembling rustling wind Burr murmured, “Why don’t we make up for lost time?” before kissing Alexander sweetly. Ever impatient, Aaron felt Alexander push deeper into the kiss. Aaron ran his tongue over Alexander’s teeth, hearing and feeling his moan. Pushing him deeper into the bed, Aaron laid his body over Alexander’s, running his hands up his arms before intertwining their fingers above Alexander’s head, leaving him helpless. Aaron nipped at Alexander’s neck and jaw, committing the breathy noises Alexander was making to memory. Aaron smirked as he dragged deliciously on Alexander’s bottom lip which elicited a groan from both of them as Alexander thrust his hips up to meet his.

 

A loud knock startled them and a loud voice from outside, Laurens, asked, “HAVE Y’ALL KISSED YET AND PUT US OUT OF OUR MISERY?” 

 

Alexander blushing at realizing he’d been  _so loud_  and bemoaning the loss of Aaron’s lips, quickly yelled out a yes along with some choice expletives, while Aaron giggled into Alexander’s neck and sinfully rolled his hips making Alexander speechless.

 

Aaron and Alexander were always described as polar opposites. They used to detest that label, they felt like it trivialized their friendship that was based off mutual respect. But as they grew as a couple, they embraced it. How else could they encapsulate their undeniable attraction? It was magnetic, electric.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god bless google translate for laf's lil tiny french bits lol
> 
> also peggy was memequeen if u didn't know
> 
> laurens is SUCH a chismoso starting shit like that but i love him for it, ex: i'm a chismosa, a gossip
> 
> did you catch my sly story of tonight (reprise) ref?
> 
> i'm really debating on whether or not i should write a separate work about hamilton taking burr to that karaoke bar and him singing good for you :)))) you know the cover, and how ham reacts, would yall read that?
> 
> let me know in the comments what you thought! i think this is the longest chapter of them all!

**Author's Note:**

> poor aaron he is pining HARD
> 
> also why did i think writing this at 3 AM was a good idea . . . 
> 
> also pls tell me yall know what mariah song i love the bit, "who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (!!! that is so @ hamilton) . . . baby, we belong together I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind" 
> 
> get ready for ham's pov of their first meeting maybe and reactions to the diary ,,,, i just have to think of embarrassing diary entires for burr ,,,, 
> 
> hit me up on twitter and cry with me @punkhamilton


End file.
